El círculo mágico de Doble D
by xp2011
Summary: Un muchacho que no tiene aceptación social, se entera de que tiene habilidades especiales
1. Revelación

**Este fic está inspirado en la serie televisiva estadounidense "The Secret Circle". Ed, Edd y Eddy es una creación de Danny Antonucci para Cartoon Network. **

Johnny estaba caminando por el vecindario con su amigo Tablón. Mientras Johnny caminaba, los chicos del vecindario lo miraban con asombro. Incluso Kevin se estrelló contra un poste mientras andaba en bicicleta. El grupo de amigos se le acercó con curiosidad.

¿Sucede algo, amigos? – preguntó Johnny.

No vas a creer esto, Johnny – dijo Nazz, un poco nerviosa – Pero parece que oímos a Tablón.

Es verdad, Johnny – añadió Jimmy – Lo oímos fuerte y claro.

¿En serio le entendieron a Tablón? – preguntó Johnny, emocionado.

Así es – dijo Sarah – Sé que suena raro, pero es cierto.

Excelente – le dijo Johnny a Tablón dejando ver una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara – Finalmente te entienden, amigo.

De todas las cosas que Rolf ha visto, esta es la más rara – dijo Rolf.

El día que alguno de los eds entienda a Tablón automáticamente dejará de ser un tonto – dijo Kevin.

Mientras tanto, Ed, Doble D y Eddy estaban en otra parte del vecindario.

Niño malo – repetía Ed mientras le daba palmadas a la barriga de Eddy.

¡Doble D! ¡dile a Ed que se detenga! – imploró Eddy.

¿Renunciarás a las estafas y a las trampas? – preguntó Doble D.

¡Nunca! – dijo Eddy – Quiero ser como mi hermano y no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

Ed…síguele, chiquitín – dijo Doble D.

Niño malo – seguía repitiendo Ed mientras daba palmadas.

En ese instante, Johnny pasaba por ahí y se reía de algo que Tablón le había dicho. Doble D lo vio y quedo sorprendido.

Oigan, amigos – dijo Doble D – No van a creer esto, pero oí hablar a un objeto inanimado.

Al oír esto, Ed se detuvo.

¿Le entendiste a Tablón, Doble D? – preguntó Ed.

¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Eddy.

Dijo que mereces una humillación, pelos necios – dijo Doble D.

Que gracioso – dijo Eddy en tono de burla.

Doble D, bienvenido al club – dijo Johnny, entusiasmado.

Entonces, Johnny y Tablón se llevaron a Doble D mientras los demás eds trataban de alcanzarlos.

¡Espera, Johnny! – dijo Ed.

¿A dónde te lo llevas, pelonchas? – dijo Eddy.

2 muchachos (uno atlético y el otro gordo) habían visto toda la acción.

Definitivamente es él – dijo el muchacho atlético, refiriéndose a Doble D.

Hay que avisar a la pandilla – dijo el muchacho gordo.

Pocos días después, en la secundaria, Doble D estaba a punto de abrir su casillero cuando Rolf lo abordó.

Disculpa a Rolf, muchacho cabeza de calcetín – dijo Rolf.

Órale, Rolf – dijo Doble D – Soy todo oídos.

La nana de Rolf le dijo a Rolf de no poner información delicada en las redes sociales de Internet – dijo Rolf – Rolf no entiende al respecto.

Es simple, Rolf – dijo Doble D – No pongas tus datos personales ni imágenes de tu casa.

Gracias, amigo Doble D – dijo Rolf antes de retirarse.

Doble D intentó abrir su casillero, sin éxito. En ese instante, una chica rubia apareció y se le acercó a Doble D.

Hola, Doble D – dijo la chica, llamada Ashley.

Ashley, que bueno verte de nuevo – dijo Doble D – Pero tengo un problema con este casillero. No quiere abrir.

Inténtalo de nuevo, estoy segura de que lo lograrás – dijo Ashley – Te veré en clase.

Mientras Ashley se iba, Doble D intentó de nuevo abrir su casillero y esta vez tuvo éxito, abriendo el casillero con un solo toque.

Órale – dijo Doble D – Esto es extraño.

En el almuerzo, Doble D recibió una tarjeta romántica que decía:

_Eres el chico más genial que he conocido. Te amo. Atentamente, tu admiradora._

Doble D volteó a mirar y vio a Ashley enviándole un beso. Doble D dibujó una sonrisa mientras Ed y Eddy vieron con asombro.

Caray, Doble D – dijo Ed – Parece que la traes loquita.

Cuéntame tu secreto, Doble D – dijo Eddy.

No lo sé – dijo Doble D después de soltar una risa corta – Solo surgió espontáneamente.

Tengo una idea – dijo Eddy, emocionado – Hagamos un servicio de citas. Se llamará "servicio de citas de Doble D".

¿Qué traes esta vez, pelos necios? – dijo Doble D.

¿La conociste por Internet, no? – dijo Eddy – Es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer dinero.

Además, nos libraremos de las Crueles de una vez por todas – añadió Ed.

En ese instante, Doble D recibió el siguiente mensaje de texto en su celular:

_Encuéntrame después de clases en la salida. Un beso._

Doble D se encontró con Ashley y ella lo llevó a una casa abandonada cerca del vecindario de los eds. Allí Doble D conoció a los amigos de Ashley: una chica de pelo negro llamada Heather, una chica de color llamada Michelle, una chica de pelo castaño y anteojos llamada Tanya, un muchacho gordo llamado Patrick y un muchacho atlético llamado Jeff. Doble D se sorprendió al saber que ellos tenían referencia suya. Mientras tanto, Ed y Eddy entraron a esa casa sin ser notados. Cuando Eddy vio a Doble D acompañado de Ashley y sus amigos, él iba a decir algo pero Ed le tapó la boca con la mano.

¿De qué se tratatodo esto? – preguntó Doble D.

Eres especial, Doble D – dijo Tanya – Y no solo por tus calificaciones.

Tienes dentro de ti una habilidad que pocos poseen – dijo Patrick.

Es cuestión de liberarla – añadió Michelle – Si la usas responsablemente disfrutarás mucho.

¿De qué habilidad hablan? – preguntó Doble D.

Es simple, Doble D – dijo Heather – Eres un brujo, al igual que nosotros.

Pero no te alarmes, cariño – dijo Ashley, para tranquilizarlo – Nuestros poderes están hechos para el bien.

Debe ser una broma – dijo Doble D después de soltar una risa corta.

No es una broma, Doble D – dijo Jeff – Esto es real.

Para demostrarlo, Tanya hizo aparecer a Jim (el cactus de Doble D) con un movimiento de su mano. Doble D quedó atónito al ver esa demostración.

Creo que necesito pensarlo un poco – dijo Doble D mientras recogía a Jim – No veo como logran alterar las leyes científicas.

Tómate tu tiempo, Doble D – dijo Ashley.

Mente sobre la materia – añadió Patrick – Con ese principio, casi todo es posible.

Ed y Eddy estaban tan sorprendidos como Doble D. Salieron de la casa rumbo al vecindario.

Me recuerda a una serie en la que un grupo de chicos convierte a una chica en bruja – dijo Ed.

Somos tratados como extraños, pero esto es raro – dijo Eddy – Aguarda, ¿qué pasaría si…?

Ni siquiera lo pienses, Eddy – dijo Ed, adivinando la intención de Eddy.


	2. Consagración

Sarah estaba entrando al sótano cuando vio una pila de basura frente a la habitación de su hermano Ed, lo que le disgustó mucho.

¡EEEED! – Gritó Sarah.

Hola, querida hermanita – dijo Ed, saliendo de la habitación – Ven a ver lo que hice con mi habitación.

Sarah entró y vio una habitación limpia y ordenada, lo que al instante la puso feliz.

Impresionante – dijo Sarah – A mamá le encantará esto.

Mientras Sarah salía de la habitación, Eddy y Doble D entraban a ver a su amigo.

Pero que emocionante – dijo Doble D, entusiasmado al ver la habitación de Ed – La habitación de Ed finalmente está limpia y ordenada.

De acuerdo, cejas de azotador – dijo Eddy - ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

Intento impresionar a una chica llamada Heather – dijo Ed - ¿Me creerán si les digo que me invitó a una cita?

Santo Niño de Atocha – dijo Doble D, con preocupación – Aún no me he decidido.

Tranquilo, Doble D – dijo Eddy – Si lo hablas con tus papás ellos te podrían ayudar.

Minutos después, Eddy volvió a su casa. Cuando entró en su habitación, vio su cama temblar. Eddy revisó debajo de la cama y halló escondidos a Rolf, Johnny y Tablón.

¿Se les perdió algo? – preguntó Eddy.

Estamos huyendo del horrible destino que nos espera – dijo Rolf.

¿De qué hablan? – dijo Eddy.

Tablón dice que estamos en la mira de 2 locas desquiciadas – dijo Johnny – Tenemos miedo.

Llamaré a Doble D para que los ayude – dijo Eddy mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Cuando Eddy abrió la puerta, se encontró con Lee, quien estaba del otro lado.

Hola, muñeco – dijo Lee.

En ese instante, May y Marie derribaron la puerta exterior de la habitación de Eddy y entraron.

Mira, hermana – dijo May a Marie, refiriéndose a Johnny y Rolf – Nuestros nuevos novios.

Sabía que los encontraríamos – dijo Marie.

Son las Crueles – dijo Eddy, asustado.

Es la perdición para el hijo de un pastor – dijo Rolf refiriéndose a sí mismo.

Al ataque, chicas – dijo Lee.

Y las Crueles se dispusieron a besar a Eddy, Johnny y Rolf.

Ya en la noche, Doble D comentó con sus padres ese asunto de la magia y de ser brujo. Doble D tenía la esperanza de que sus padres lo aconsejaran al respecto.

No tengas miedo, Edward – dijo el papá de Doble D – Sé que le darás un uso racional a esas habilidades cuando llegue el momento.

Ten en cuenta que puedes hacer la diferencia – añadió la mamá de Doble D.

Al día siguiente, vino a la secundaria un muchacho llamado Nick. Estaba ofreciéndoles a los niños unos dulces extraños. Doble D probó uno de esos dulces y notó que estaban impregnados de marihuana. Doble D intentó razonar con Nick pero a él no le importó.

Piérdete, tonto – dijo Nick antes de lanzarlo con telequinesis al otro lado del pasillo.

Kevin vio la acción y corrió a auxiliar a Doble D.

¿Estás bien, Doble D? – dijo Kevin.

Con ansias de darle una paliza – dijo Doble D mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Dame esos dulces ponzoñosos – dijo Doble D.

Y los dulces volaron hacia las manos de Doble D, para asombro de éste.

Maldito – dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a Doble D.

Acto seguido, se desató una batalla mágica entre Doble D y Nick delante de los chicos del vecindario, los otros Eds, los "compañeros mágicos" de Doble D y las Crueles.

Ahí lo tienes, Marie – dijo Lee – Tu ex es un valiente.

Me fascinan los hombres valientes – dijo Marie.

No eres tan valiente sin tus poderes malignos, ¿verdad? – dijo Doble D.

Y Nick descubrió que Doble D le quitó sus poderes y salió corriendo. Acto seguido, Doble D fue llevado en hombros de sus amigos y los chicos del vecindario. Fue ahí cuando comprendió su misión con la magia.

Finalizada la procesión, los camaradas del círculo aplaudieron a Doble D.

Ahora comprendo la situación – dijo Doble D – Damas y caballeros, me uniré al círculo.

Así se hace, Doble D – dijo Ashley mientras le daba un beso.

Minutos después, Doble D fue con los miembros del círculo a hacer la ceremonia de consagración, delante de los otros Eds, las Crueles y los chicos del vecindario.

Escucha ahora las palabras de las brujas, los secretos que escondemos en la noche, el más antiguo de los poderes es invocado, el gran trabajo de la magia es encontrado – recitó Tanya, leyendo de una hoja de papel – En este lugar y momento, invocamos el poder del círculo para combatir el mal y ayudar a los necesitados. Listos o no, aquí vamos.

Y del cielo descendieron haces dorados de luz que se posaron sobre los integrantes del círculo.

Vinimos solos pero saldremos unidos – dijo Jeff.

No hay de qué preocuparse, el miedo no nos detendrá fácilmente – añadió Heather.

Nuestro viaje juntos ha comenzado – dijo Patrick mientras hacía aparecer una guitarra - ¿Por qué no celebrarlo?

Con Patrick tocando la guitarra, los presentes cantaron la canción de la amistad.


End file.
